


Last minutes

by PerriewinkleNerdie



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 09:04:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20618486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerriewinkleNerdie/pseuds/PerriewinkleNerdie
Summary: It's the last thing she can do, and she's not about to waste it





	Last minutes

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello, hello!  
This is angsty as hell. Like, a high level of angst. Please, don't kill me  
Enjoy! <3

Claire wasn’t afraid of blood. Being a doctor required her to be immune to the sight of it, and it made her resistant to the rush of panic she used to feel when she saw it. It’s been years since she felt her stomach squeezing while looking at the red liquid.

But now, laying on the ground in the dark alleyway, with a gaping wound in her stomach, bleeding heavily, she was scared. She used to imagine all the ways she would die, but it never crossed her mind that she would meet an end so unfair and cruel. She was attacked, by a random man on the street. He demanded her purse, and when he got her wallet, but didn’t find her phone, he took a knife out and stabbed her with it, twisting the handle and pulling it out, knowingly or not, lessening her chances of survival even more. Given the fact that she was alone, it was late and the alleyway was dark, no one would or could help her. This was the end for her, she knew that. And she accepted it.

But then he flashed right before her eyes. His brown hair, falling softly onto his forehead. His lips turned into a teasing smile. His blue eyes, so full of emotions, so full of love. He was her only regret in that moment. She wished she could hear him one more time, see him one more time, hug him, touch him, kiss his lips and never let him go. And while she couldn’t do most of those things, there was one thing she _could _do.

She reached for her back pocket, fishing out her phone, the very thing that put her in the situation she was in in the first place. Groaning in pain, she focused on finding his name in her contact list, pressing on the ‘call’ button, her finger leaving a bloodied print on the smooth screen made of glass. She raised her phone to her ear, panting softly from the effort it took. She waited one signal, two, three. He picked up by fifth one, just as she was about to end the call.

“Claire?”

“Hi, Ethan. How are you?” she laughed, the sound of his voice numbing the pain that threatened to take over her whole body.

“Fine. A little lonely since you’re not here with me, but I’ll manage. What about you?” even though she couldn’t see him, she could tell that he was smirking, his thoughts reaching towards the last time they saw each other, how close they were. How happy they were, together.

“I’m fine. A little cold, but other than that, I’m okay. It’s been a long day, I need to rest. Get some sleep, you know?”

“Yeah, you’ve been working so hard, I’m so proud of you, Rookie. I really am.” She heard the genuine pride and happiness in his voice, so vivid and rich and true that she could almost see it.

“I love you so much.” She whispered into her phone, her voice dying out in the empty silence around her.

“Claire?” he was confused, she knew that. They only said those three words to each other a few weeks ago and were still adjusting to the new reality, where they were much more confident in their feelings. It’s been so long since he heard anyone direct those words at him, his heart would flutter in his chest every time she said them. Like it was right in that moment.

“I feel like I’m not saying it enough. You are so important to me, I am so glad and thankful that I met you. You changed my life, made it better, worthwhile. I just- ugh, I just love you so much. I love you, Ethan.” She was crying now, partially because of the pain and partially because of the turmoil of emotions she was feeling.

“I love you too, Claire. You have no idea how much.” She couldn’t be sure, but if she had to guess, she would say he had a tear or two in his eyes as well.

“Ethan, can I ask you for one last thing?” she was aware of the way he would take her words. He thought she meant the last thing before they would end the call. She meant the last thing she would do before she bleeds out and leaves him behind.

“Anything, Claire, you know it.”

“I think I’m ready to go to sleep. Can you sing to me until I fall asleep? Please?” her words were a little blurry, her body slowly shutting down from the lack of blood and oxygen. She wasn’t worried about him suspecting anything, he would probably think she’s just tired. She wanted, more than anything, to say goodbye to him as calmly and peacefully and softly as she could. She knew that the moment he knew something was wrong, he would run to her. She also knew he would never make it to her in time, so she decided to not let him see her. His last image of her would be of her smiling, happy and okay, safe in his arms.

“As I said, Claire, anything.”

She swallowed, not without effort, as she felt the last minutes of her life coming to an end. That was her last chance to say what she wanted to say, before even that would be too much.

“Thank you, Ethan. For everything. Goodbye, baby, I love you.”

“I’ll see you soon, Claire. I love you.”

With those words, he started singing a soft melody, and she cried for the time they didn’t have. Opportunities they would never get. She closed her eyes, breathing heavily as she listened to his voice for the last time. Her body relaxed, phone falling from her hand as she gave her last breath, letting go.

\--- --- ---

The hospital was unusually quiet. Given the fact that people were still getting sick or injured, and were still coming to get treated, whole situation was unusual. But they all understood and knew why it was that way.

They just received the news that one of their doctors was assaulted and killed last night. Her friends were crying or sitting completely still, unable to process the information they were given, struggling to find their way in this new world, without her.

The attending walked through the door, confused by the behavior of his colleagues. Something was obviously wrong, but he couldn’t for the life of him figure out what. His friend approached him, pensive look on his face. He leaned forward, his lips moving as he spoke.

Hospital halls were silent. And then, a shuddered breath could be heard, followed by the empty sound of knees hitting the floor. The doctor fell to the ground as he realized what was wrong. He thought back to their last conversation, thought through everything she told him, and suddenly it all made sense. Her words of love. Her last words to him. She was calling to say goodbye.

It was the day Ethan Ramsey lost Claire Herondale forever.


End file.
